Promise Lily
by littlepinkdot5
Summary: Cloud as always harbored feelings for Zack, but when the two are sent on a dangerous mission together will Cloud find the courage to confess his love, or will his lack of field experience get them killed first.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Square Einx or any of its characters… but if I did, it hell wouldn't have been Zack laying dead on that cliff! *Makes distraught angry noise* I am now going to blackmail Enix into making an alternate-universe ending or something for crisis core :D

P.S.

Special thanks for this story goes to loveboylove in her attempt to beat proper grammar into me and for suffering as my editor. Thank you very much!

Promise Lily

The small bunker room abruptly awoke to the jarring sound of five different cell phone ringtones, which had join forces to make the alarm clock from hell. In almost perfect unison each man in the room either:

Reach for his phone and turned it off or

Jumped out of bed, missed his phone and landed in a pitiful cursing sprawl on the floor.

Cloud himself was one of the former, as he'd been awake before the alarms even went off. In fact, Cloud hadn't slept much at all that night. Ever since sergeant Takaharu had outlined his mission for tomorrow, Cloud had been able to think of little else. Even the comfort and welcome of his own bed, after a grueling day's training, had done little to stop the whirling scenarios in the young soldier's mind.

The mission in question was thus: ShinRa troops were to invade and secure the last Dentari1 stronghold on the Dentiri peninsula.

The Dentari warriors' extensive knowledge of the area and state of the art communication equipment made pinning down the individual squads, not only extremely difficult, but also very dangerous as focusing too much on one group gave the other's openings for attack. To counter the enemy's battle tactic, ShinRa's executives had devised a new plan; Send a small group of soldiers surreptitiously by air to land on the peninsula's tip. Have them make their way towards the enemy's hidden radio base camp, then infiltrate and destroy all radio equipment. This will allow the large ground force to advance and kill the disorganized Dentari as they advance down the peninsula. The ground force will also be accompanied by an arsenal of fighter bots, which will be deployed once the radio equipments removed. Using the bots any soon was futile as the Dentiri would simply jam the frequencies or hack into the mainframes effectively turning them on ShinRa troops. With the radio and other computer gone the bots could operate under no threat of tampering.

"As First Class soldiers Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth are all assigned to other tasked," The sergeant had said. "Your leader on this mission will be First Class Soldier Zack Fair. Report to him at exactly 04:00 on the air field, and don't be late! Any questions?" Cloud who had already been gawking at the importance of this mission, felt his heart skip a bet in minor flight.

_Zack! _Cloud thought, agitation rising as the thumping of his own blood drowned his squad mates questions. _Zack was going to be leading them! _

It was true that ever since Cloud's first meeting with Zack he'd been somewhat in awe of the older man. Zack was the first person at ShinRa to treat Cloud with any kind of respect, regardless of his blond hair and boyishly feminine appearance. He was strong, determined, agile, quick to laugh and even quicker to give others a reason to join in. Whenever Cloud had had a particularly bad day or felt like he wasn't strong enough to make it through a fight, Zack always seemed to materialize next to him and offer a small bit of encouragement or a comrade to battle beside. It would be a lie to say Cloud didn't admire Zack and even more of one to say he didn't feel some manner of affection for him. As Zack continued to rise in rank and prestige Cloud couldn't help but wonder why the man maintained his friendship with a lowly solider like himself. That couldn't be normal...could it? Sometimes Cloud wondered if Zack maybe thought of him as more than a friend too….and now they would be going on a dangerous and potentially deadly mission together. Cloud only hoped he's floundering wouldn't get anyone, especially Zack, killed.

These thoughts, worries, and more, were what had so persistently kept Cloud awake all night and continued to haunt him as he went through his morning routine. Trying to pace himself with the other soldiers', so as not to be the first or last out on the air field, Cloud arrived exactly on time. There were five men in all including himself. Moving out into the darkness of early morning, Cloud looked up as a few small water droplets peppered his face. He couldn't tell for certain, but judging on the smell and energy charge of the air, that they would be in for quite a storm later today. Putting on his standard issue helmet Cloud fell in line with the other grumbling soldiers, most still groggy and irritable from lack of sleep.

The group made its way over the hard asphalt of the air strip; their path lit by large lights sealed into the ground. Ahead they could hear the whirling blades of a transport helicopter and dimly make out its half shadowed shape in the dark. A figure motioned for them to board as the group approached.

"Morning!" Zack's cheery voice called over the noise when the soldiers got within earshot. "Hurry up! The pilot said there's gonna be a heck of a storm! We need to leave as soon as possible!" Cloud barely had enough time to sit down and strap himself in, before Zack sprang into the opening and the helicopter rose into the dark sky.

"Ok, everybody strapped in?" Zack asked as he looked the troops over. Cloud nodded glad for the anonymously of his helmet. He could tell Zack was in a really good mood today. Excitement was shining out of the man's bright blue eye, and springing from every word and gesture. It was quite contagious and with what seemed like no effort he soon had everyone else charged as well. Cloud inwardly smiled as he watched Zack and the other men talking excitedly among themselves; their early irritations left behind on the dark ground.

1 I was getting bored with ShinRa always beating up Wutai so I created the Dentari to serve as an alternative punching bag; poor blokes.


	2. Chapter 2

So ummm, I really don't consister this story up to my usual writing standers. I wrote it months ago, and have since editted it (with the help of loveboylove of course) a dozen times and I still need a miracl to fix all the format issuses. Anyway I figured I might as well put it up instead of letting it rot in the bowls of my computer ^^ After all I really do like the story, the writing style and grammer just urks me.

Anyway I do not own Zack or Cloud, and thank you for reading my story.

Two hours later the sky was still dark, but whether that was due to the early hour or the bleeding storm clouds Cloud wasn't sure. The rain had grown from a small drizzle into a tremendous down poor, but at least there'd been no lighting thus far.

Zack, ignoring the warnings of his pilot was leaning precariously out the side of the aircraft, his arm looped loosely around a ceiling bar, while his famed Buster sword sat strapped securely against a wall. Rain and wind had plastered Zack's hair flat along his scalp, but this daunted him little as he continued observing the area through a small pair of binoculars.

"Hey I see it!" Zack called out at last pointing off into the murky distance.

"About time!" The pilot roared over the pounding rain. "I need to land this thing, before the storm gets any worse! It's already jammed my com link; I don't need it destroying my baby as well." He finished giving the dashboard a loving slap.

Cloud tilted his body a little to get a better view of their destination. With a few optical adjustments to his helmet Cloud acquired a close up of the Dentiri peninsula's northern shore. On a whim he switched the visual to infer-red and was surprised to see a large heat signature only half a mile inland from their destination.

"Sir, wha-"Cloud started to ask, but was interrupted as a sudden gust of heavy wind hit the aircraft sideways causing it to shiver and rock violently.

"Whoa!" Zack exclaimed losing his balance and grip on the ceiling bar. Falling backwards, he somehow managed to twist his body and thrust his hands forward to brace against the opposite wall; which happened to be the spot right above Cloud's head.

"Ah, sorry about that." Zack said with an apologetic smile, as he looked down at the screen covering Cloud's face. "What were you about to say?"

"I-um… I was –uh-"Cloud stammered. Zack was way too close. The tips of his black hair lightly brushed Cloud's helmet while his warm breath made small moisture flowers bloom across its visor. Cloud was also finding Zack's torso very distracting as his wet clothes did little to hide the well toned physique beneath. Cloud again thanked his helmet as he could feel himself start to blush like a school boy.

"Well its just tha-"He was again cut off as a light on the pilot's control panel started to beep and flash ominously.

"We've got trouble!"The pilot shouted as another gust hit the chopper.

"What now?" Zack called back turning away from Cloud to make his way cautiously towards the aircraft's front.

"Incoming missiles!" The pilot replied a trace of fear in his voice. "And if I know Dentari they'll be the heat seeking kind!"

"Shit," Was all Zack had time to utter before the first missile whooshed past them with less than an inch to spare.

"Where the hell did that come from?" One of the soldiers cried his voice high pitched with fear.

"Shut up and **Brace**!" The pilot yelled in answer and Cloud felt his stomach lurch as the helicopter took a plunge downward.

"Everyone un-strap yourself and grab the life vest under your seat!" Zack instructed as the aircraft started to level out, "We're going to jump when we reach the water!" Cloud could feel panic's butterflies rising quickly inside his body and amongst the other soldiers as he unbuckled the heavy shoulder braces. After a moment of searching Cloud found the assigned life vest, only to realize his hands were shaking too much to fasten it.

"Ready?" Zack called his own life vest already securely in place. "On three start jumping one at a time in increments of two seconds! One-"He shouted leaning slightly out of the aircraft to get a better view of the ocean below. "Two…Three!" Cloud looked up just in time to see a black streak shred, whistling though the rain, and less than a second later explode in a horrible screech of metal as the main propeller ripped off.

The smell of burning metal and electric wires whipped in the air, while Cloud's ears fill with the hellish sound of rushing wind and chorus of terror, surprise, and anger from his companions. Cloud was abruptly slammed against a wall as the plummeting helicopter began whirling wildly like a deranged top. Looking up, all he could see was a jumble of black shapes silhouetted against a red flashing background as they tumbling over and around him.

Then they hit the water.

The impact smashed Cloud against the floor and he heard something in his helmet snap and sputter as the internal visual gave out. Cloud could feel freezing water rushing in all around him and franticly he ripped off the defective device. For a brief instant he lightning flashed through the hole where above right before a gush of water encompassed it. Icy ocean engulfed Cloud's head, as he lunged for the exit. Something twisted around his leg drew Cloud up short and franticly he kicked out in an effort to release himself. Adrenaline pounding, Cloud again propelled himself off the helicopter's interior, only to hit a wall instead.

Trying to hold in the scream of fear and desperation that was threatening to burst from his throat Cloud started pulling himself along the wall. Where was the exit? Did the doors somehow shut? Shit! He desperately didn't want to die, especially not like this. As Clouds lungs started to collapse, he could feel the aircraft sinking deeper into ocean, and all hope with it.

Suddenly something grabbed his left arm and pulled him firmly away from the wall and into open water. A new wave of panic briefly smothered Cloud's mind with images of giant flesh eating squids. He tried to claw at the creature holding him, when he felt it push him towards the surface. Needing no further cue, Cloud began swimming on his own faster than he'd ever swum before; to finally break the ocean's surface and gasps in glorious lung full's of fresh salty air.

"Cloud? You alright?" Someone called as Cloud felt a pair of hands fasten the loose straps of his life vest. Blinking the salty water out of his eyes Cloud beheld the dark haired visage of Zack bobbing in front of him, his blue eyes creased with worry. Cloud opened his mouth to answer, but ended up coughing up water instead.

"I'm. Fine." He finally managed to wheeze out between coughs. "Thank you." Zack tapped Cloud's shoulder.

"Don't mention it." He said and Cloud felt his heart skip a beat as their eyes met. "I'm your commander. It's my duty to protect all those who serve under me." For some reason Cloud felt his chest twinge a bit at these words. Of course that's why Zack came back to save him, because Cloud was one of his soldiers not due to some special emotional attachment. Immediately after thinking this Cloud mentally kicked himself for being so selfish.

_Why should it matter why he came back? The important part is that he did, and I'm alive because of it._

Lighting flashed brilliantly across the sky briefly illuminating the head's and upper torsos of Cloud's seven comrades and the Dentiri shore ahead. They had crashed pretty close by and it would only take a few minutes of hard swimming to reach it.

Giving Cloud one last look over, Zack yelled at the squad to stay together and begin swimming for shore.

"Commander!" One of the soldier's suddenly yelled causing Zack to turn back around, "I think something just brushed my leg! Oww!" He cried.

"That was me, moron," The pilot next to him replied. "And I'll kick you again if you don't shut up and keep swimming-Ah-Ahhhh!" The pilot let out a scream as he abruptly disappeared from sight. A pure white tail fin breaking the water's surface near the place he'd occupied only moments ago.

A fearful silence fell over the party as silences tend to do when something terrible has happened, but no one is quite willing to except it, until,

"_RAZOR RIDGE!"_ A soldier yelled in terror. "THEY'LL EAT US ALIVE!"

"KEEP SWIMMING!" Zack yelled before diving down under the swelling waves.

Cloud had never seen a razor ridge before, but he'd heard the horror stories from men lucky enough to spot one and survive. Cloud definitely wasn't willing to stick around and see for himself.

While many might tease him for his looks, few could deny that Cloud did process an unusual amount of endurance, which he now put to good use, soon pulled ahead of his comrades. Of course it was still difficult swimming, not only because of the heavy clothing and steal toed boots, but also because of great storm churned waves. The current pushed him this way and that, up huge crests and down narrow valleys so that many times Cloud feared to have lost his way.

Blinking another drenching of salt water out of his eyes, Cloud was only fifteen feet from shore when he felt a pair of strong jaws close around he's left foot. Desperately he kicked out hard with his right and felt it connect to malleable flesh. Instantly the jaws around his foot released. Cloud didn't waste any time, but sliced through the last few feet of water and didn't stop until he'd run past the beach and into forest. Turning back he saw the unmistakable tail fin of a razor ridge as it turned gracefully towards deeper waters.

Cautiously Cloud made his way back to the shore line. He'd read that razor ridges' tended to hunt in schools of three or so. They were drawn to their pray similarly to sharks but, unlike most carnivores, razor ridges' didn't just kill enough to survive. From recorded accounts these beasts for reasons unknown seemed driven to kill above and beyond what would be sufficient for survival. They would wipe out whole schools of fish, and groups of large mammals as well, before feeding on the carcasses. It was almost as if the razor ridges' enjoyed killing. In fact, the only recorded species that a razor ridge wouldn't attack or eat was one of its own, even if the beast was dead.

Reaching the point where land meet water Cloud wiped the rain off his face as his eyes tried piercing the darkness, hoping to find others who had safely washed up on shore. He waited for what seemed like a life time. The cold diving deeper and deeper into his body until not even fear could disperse the lethargic fog blanketing his mind. Finally Cloud spotted something as it came over the next swell. At first he dreaded it was another razor ridge as the object appeared white in color. Another moment of observation disclosed that this animal was not moving fast and sleek as normal, but bobbing quite oddly/ Cloud squinted, there seemed to be something on its back…

"ZACK!" He cried in relief jumping into the water, wading towards the figure. A few moments later Cloud confirmed that the man clinging onto the carcass of a gutted razor ridge was indeed first class solider Zack Fair.

"Zack!" Called Cloud again when he reached the other man. Zack's eyes were closed, his breathing slow and shallow, and his skin ice cold to the touch. He gave no response when Cloud called his name or the shaking he received, except to slowly half open one eye. It gazed dully, with no recognition, before closing.

"Zack! Zack, no! You have to stay awake!" Cloud cried, pulling Zack's body off the dead predator and hauling him to the beach. After laying him out under some cover provided by the native trees, Cloud tried calling to Zack again. No result. Out of desperation Cloud slapped Zack across the face, once, twice, four times, until he finally gave a groan and slowly opened both eyes.

"….Cloud…." He said sleepy relief in his voice. "You made it…good…."

"Zack don't fall back to sleep!" Cloud insisted as Zack's body went slack and his eyes rolled momentarily up into his head. "If you go to sleep you'll die!" Slap! "Talk to me! How are you feeling?"

"Nothing…." Zack mumbled as Cloud forced him onto his feet allowing himself to be used as a crutch.

"Uh, ok, I mean that's bad!" Cloud knew that both he and Zack were suffering from sever hyperthermia and he knew either wouldn't last much longer in the rain. Cloud searched the area around him looking for anything that could offer them some sort of shelter.

"…yah…your right…I am, bad…everyone's dead…my fault…" A small choking sob escaped Zack's throat.

"No, your wrong!" Cloud said alarmed. "It's not your fault! I survived! I'm sure others have too." Cloud suddenly remembered the heat signature he'd seen through his helmet before the crash. Looking around again Cloud estimate which direction it might be, presuming they were on the proper section of beach…

Supporting a more than half delirious Zack through the Dentiri forest's tangled underbrush proved to be more of a challenge then Cloud first thought. For one thing, Zack was quite a bit taller and brooder then Cloud, and for another Cloud had to support almost the entirety of Zack's weight, plus avoid treacherous roots and snagging bushes. On the other hand keeping Zack somewhat concisions proved to require little work as he began rambling quietly to himself. Cloud only hoped the heat signature he'd seen wasn't an occupied Dentari camp.

They continued trudging through the woods, Cloud becoming more and more unsure of his direction. Quite abruptly the sodden ground beneath them gave way. Plummeting downward they landed with a thump onto hard stone a half dozen feet below the surface. Cloud's body was so numb he felt no pain from the fall, and it must have been similar for Zack as it hardly disturbed his troubled monolog. Cloud retrived a small compatable flashlight from his pocket, and was relieved to find it fuctional. Shining it down the tunnel, Cloud was excited the passage lead further into the earth.

"Zack. We're almost there. Hold on." He said lugging his friend back onto his feet.

The tunnel, Cloud was thankful to realize, got warmer the farther they traveled, until it quite suddenly opened up into a small forty foot by twenty foot cavern. Giving the area a quick check and finding nothing amiss, Cloud laid Zack down, and placing the light into his mouth, began removing the older man's clothing.

Zack, Cloud found, was in very bad shape. Not only was his body temperature dangerously low, but he was also suffering for major blood loss due to a number of serious lacerations and bites. Cloud cursed the rain for hiding the blood so thoroughly. If Cloud had known this before he would have immediately attempted to bind the wounds before traveling. As it was Cloud quickly recognized he lacked the proper medical supplies to tend Zack in the first place. Looking around in desperate hope, Cloud peered intently into the shadowed corners of the cavern and saw the vague outline of an archway on its far side.

"I'll be back." He said laying a hand on Zack's chest, before moving towards the opening.

Upon reaching the archway Cloud was surprised to see the area beyond was not a cavern at all but a metal lined hallway with doors on either side. Attempting to be cautious Cloud shut off his light, but after the third time of banging off something he gave up on stealth figuring he'd have a better chance with a living enemy then the furniture.

Approaching the closest door Cloud was thankful that the large room behind was lit with a dim electric glow. The room itself contained a few old wooden crates and what looked like a generator. The room was quite warm and Cloud guessed the generator was what his helmet had picked up on. Opening boxes Cloud found some preservatives, blankets, a few weapons of foreign make and a box of assorted survival supplies, which thankfully, included a standard army medic kit. Grabbing this last item a few blankets and larger flashlight Cloud stumbled back out to Zack who was lying in a quickly increasing pool of his own blood.

Kneeling down next to him, Cloud held the flashlight clenched between his teeth and began the process of cleaning and stitching up the worst of Zack's wounds, using goss to binding the others. He would have like to move Zack to the warmer generator room, but any movement would likely cause more harm than good. Cloud also didn't know if he had the strength left to drag Zack anyway. Who knew someone so thin could weigh so much!

At last remembering his own encounter with a razor ridge Cloud inspected his foot to find that the metal toed boot had blocked the worst of the beast's teeth, and he'd only a few pricks to show for it. Carefully bundling Zack up in a few of the blankets Cloud removed his own clothes and checked the rest of his body.

Except for a bruise and scrap here or there, nothing seemed amiss. Amazing, considering what he'd just been through; though his head was really starting to hurt.

_That's probably from when my helmet broke in the transporter._ Cloud thought as he carefully inspected the tender spot on his skull. It was going to leave quit a bump but at least his scalp was intact. Looking thoughtfully around, Cloud guessed really should go scout the rest of the underground complex. Who knew what kinds of hostiles it could be hiding.

_Though in truth,_ Cloud thought, _if my blundering didn't bring the enemy down on us we're probably alone. _

"_Remember to always scout an area before making camp. You never know what you might find. There could be enemies about, resources you didn't know of, or even a better place to camp. Always know what's around you! Take nothing for granted!"_

Cloud sighed as Takaharu's lecture continued cycling through his head. Slowly hoisting himself to his feet Cloud resigned himself for a weary search, when an unexpected sound caught his attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yay! I like this chapter much better! I think the formatting is a little less confusing then the previous two. Also WARRNING! This chapter contain YAOI. If you don't like it, skip it.

Again I do not own the character's Zack or Cloud.

"Cloud…" Cloud looked down at the soft mention of his name to see Zack's hazy eyes gazing up at him. It was obvious the man was having a hard time focusing and when he lifted up a hand Cloud kneeled to gently take it in both of his.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry." A few tears slide out of Zack's eyes to roll down his cheeks and into his ears. Cloud nodded, not quite knowing what to say. He'd never seen a man cry before and didn't know what to do, if anything. For some reason though Cloud felt his heart warm. It was special, he knew, that Zack was able to cry in front of him, that he trusted Cloud enough to show such vulnerability.

_Though it's not as if he's in the best of shape right now, both physically and mentally. It probably wouldn't matter if it was me or anyone else holding his hand…_

Regardless of his thoughts the warmth persisted and Cloud felt his grip tighten on Zack's hand.

"Stay with me…" Zack murmured and Cloud suddenly felt himself off balance as Zack drew the younger man down beside him. Covering him with his blankets Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud pulling him close.

Cloud lay very still. He could feel Zack's breath on the back of his neck. Feel Zack's chest slowly expand and contract as air flowed through his lungs, and the steady beat of his heart. Zack's body was pressed tight against his own and Cloud felt the returning heat of the other man's skin pass between them.

The smell of him filled Cloud's nose with each breath, and along with it came the rather strange thought of what Zack tasted like? Cloud tried to blush away the idea of actually licking Zack, tried to banish it from his mind but, like many other of his desires, Cloud was finding this one practically hard to get rid of. Especially as the object of his dreams was lying naked and comatose right behind him.

Letting his dozy mind wander Cloud further entertained the thought of licking a receptive Zack, of Zack kissing him in return: on his lips, chest, stomach, and groin of touching him and there bodies melting into a singular rhythm of burning pleasure…

"Cloud," Cloud started from his dream at Zack's quiet murmur into his hair. "I was so worried…so worried I had lost you ." He felt Zack's arms tighten around him. "I remember, dying, thinking I may never see you again…never tell you…"

Cloud's eyes widened at this confession; his heart beating so hard he could feel the vibrations throughout his entire body. Was Zack really about to say, no, he couldn't, but…Cloud closed his eyes not sure what to say or do. Was Zack just continuing his rambling, or was this something else?

Cloud could feel the older man's perfect teeth nipping softly up the back of his neck, and then a warm tongue trance his outer ear.

_Yep, definitely something else, _Cloud thought as he felt his and Zack's arousal grow.

"Cloud…" The man murmured and the blonde's skin goosed at the husky desire in the other's voice.

He bit down on Cloud's ear his breath licking the other's skin. "I want you, so _much._ I can't hid it anymore."

"But-but-Zack?" He shivered with small spasms of pleasure as Zack's hands began to explore his naked form. "Yu-you're not wh-well." Cloud stammered. This couldn't be happening could it? His secret hope. Zack was ill, not thinking right, he didn't really mean-

All Cloud's contrary explanations were abruptly shattered by a gasp as one of Zack's hands cupped his groin.

"Z-Zack!" He gasped again as a greater wave of pleaser rippled through him.

"I know you want me Cloud." The older man whispered and Cloud started to squirm deliciously as Zack's hand tighten and began to move along the blonde's hardening organ.

"I see it when you look at me… Your desire…I'm tired of games…I want you… I want to be inside of you." Cloud felt the hands around him suddenly release and needing no more of an invitation turned and pressed into his companion with a body hot and craving.

Suddenly in one powerful shove Zack pushed Cloud away.

"Cloud what are you doing?"

"Wh-what?" Cloud asked, his need for the other momentarily paused by a wall of confusion and hurt from the sudden and unexpected rejection.

"You just tried to kiss me."

"I what-but you…." Cloud's vision blurred as the misty world around him disappeared to be replaced by darkness.

Opening his eyes Cloud found himself face to face with the real Zack who was wearing an expression of surprised bemusement. Zack's hand was on Cloud's shoulder obviously in an effort to stop him from enacting out his dream fantasy. There was a painstakingly long pause as Cloud's mind tried to rationalize what had just happened when-

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Cloud stammered springing hastily away from Zack. Cloud lowered his face in an effort to hide his furious blush of embarrassment, only to realize that he had a prominent erection. Cloud quickly flipped one of the blankets over his nude lap before turning away to bury his burning face into bent knees.

_God what have I done! _He thought. _Stupid, stupid! I'm so stupid! Now he'll hate me and think I'm some sort of pervert!_

"Hey Cloud," Zack said behind him. "Calm down it's no big deal." Cloud raised his head slightly his mind a mess of absolute confusion. How could Zack say his attempt to not just kiss him but have sex with him was 'no big deal'? It didn't make any sense! Unless Zack actually did share similar feelings with Cloud, and at this thought he felt a familiar bud a hope begin to bloom in his chest.

_Though,_ He frowned,_ if so why did he stop me?_

Cloud open his mouth in an effort to voice some of the thoughts firing crazily in his head, but all he managed was a mangled "What?"

"Yup don't worry about it. It's more common then you'd think." Now Cloud was even more horribly confused. What the fuck? Did Zack mean that people commonly tried having sex with him when he was asleep! Zack must have caught a side glace of Cloud's face, which was scrunched in bewilderment and minor disgust, because he laughed again while patting the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised too the first time I found out." He continued. "But you know it makes sense. You take a bunch of guys, isolate them from friends, lovers, families, put them under huge levels of stress and discomfort, and you're bound to have a few intimate misunderstandings.

I remember this one time, I had been out on the front lines for three months, and one night I had this dream about Aearith. She was wearing one of those sexy little black dresses, you know, the ones that reveal everything, but somehow nothing at the same time, and she was…." He paused for a moment apparently reliving the dream, "….anyway, I ended up waking to one of the guys in my squad punching me in the face."

Cloud lowered his head back onto his knees torn between minor relief and a new kind of worry. So good he hadn't completely destroyed his friendship with Zack, but who was this Aearith? Did Zack have a girl friend? Maybe she was just someone Zack thought was hot? God he hoped so.

Zack chuckled, continuing his story, "I admit it was pretty embarrassing, but we ended up laughing about it later." Cloud then felt Zack lean in close behind him and a small shiver quaked through his body as the man's warm breath brushed by his ear.

"Though, truth be told," Zack said softly, "I really don't think he minded."

Cloud could feel himself growing hard again as Zack's smell once more perforated his senses and the heat from his naked chest caressed Cloud's back. For a second Cloud could have sworn he felt Zack lips brush the side of his neck, but then the man was gone leaving only a chilly void of air in his stead. Cloud heard the rustling of clothing as the older man got dressed and suddenly remembered the nasty wounds Zack had received only hours before

"Wait, Zack! Your wounds... "He said turning as Zack slide on his dried, if somewhat dirty pants, over boxers of similar condition.

"Huh?" He replied looking down at his heavily bandaged chest. Removing the gauss Zack started inspecting the stitching underneath.

"Wow…good work." He said impressed and gave Cloud a bright smile. "I've had professional doctors do much worse than this and those guys get paid for sewing me up."

"But?" Cloud gestured hopelessly. "Your wounds? You're going to rip the stitches if you move too much- doesn't that hurt?" He asked as Zack stretched his arms above his head before putting his shirt on.

"Not really." He answered doing a few more preliminary stretches. "I'm First Class SOLIDER remember. I heal pretty fast. By this time tomorrow there'll just be some scars left."

"Really?" Cloud asked amazed. If he had received wounds like that he'd been bed ridden for at least four days and in pain for weeks later. SOLIDER really was quite amazing.

"Yup. Pretty cool huh?" The blond nodded.

"Yeah…" Cloud's fantasy of becoming a SOLIDER himself one day was abruptly cut off as he realized that Zack was now fully dressed and he was still sitting naked on the floor. Cloud scurried to pull on his own clothes while still keeping the blanket wrapped around his waist, and then turned to see Zack making his way towards to opening on the caves far side. Grabbing the flashlight that he'd forgotten to turn off earlier, Cloud followed.

"So how did you find this place?" Zack asked as Cloud caught up with him at the archway.

"Saw the heat signature with my helmet from the helicopter. I tried to tell you, but we got attacked." He stopped as the suppressed memories of the night before came rushing back in dark flashes. "I-then we kinda fell into it."

"Huh." Zack said in response as he checked out the low ceilinged hallway.

"Well that was lucky. Is this where you found the blankets and stuff?" He asked opening up the door to the generator room.

"Yes. There was food and some sort of weapons too." Zack looked through the boxes confirming what Cloud had said, and then shook his head as he held up one of the weapons.

"These must have been here for a while. They're in too poor a condition to be much use." Tossing the weapon back into its box Zack looked over the remainder of the room and. seeming satisfied, left to explore the rest of the place.

They ended up finding three more rooms. A bunker big enough for about four people, a rec-room with an old couch and pool table, as well as some sort of computer room.

"This must be how they monitor the ventilation and other systems down here." Zack said examining one of the consuls.

"Cloud?" He asked a frown crinkling his face. "How long do you think was the last time anyone's been down here?"

"Ummmm, judging from all the dust, I'd say at least two months. Why?" Zack slide his fingers over one of the old computer screens.

"Because," He replied darkly holding out his hand for Cloud to inspect. "There's no dust on these computers." Cloud blinked, it was true. "I would be willing to guess that someone was here quite recently," Zack continued, "And it's very likely that this person was the one who shot us down. The type of missile used was short range so who ever fired it would need to be pretty close to the beach."

Cloud nodded, a coldness growing in his gut. "If I remember correctly this place isn't too far from where we washed up. But-there couldn't be anyone still here, could there?" He said, turning to look back down the corridor. Zack shook his head.

"No, if anyone was here they'd have killed or captured us as we slept. I bet they went to check the beach for survivors and then reported back to their base." Zack had been standing with hand on chin in contemplation over the room, when suddenly he turned to Cloud with wide eyes.

"Cloud!" Cloud started at Zack's abrupt loudness and somewhat frantic look. "On the beach, I don't really remember what happened last night, but on the beach, when you found me, did you see my sword?"

"Uh, no." He said after a moment's thought and then was alarmed to see the way Zack suddenly cave in on himself like a spoiled soufflé. "But it was dark, and I honestly wasn't looking for a sword, so I might have missed it." He added trying to sound hopeful.

Sighing Zack placed a hand on Cloud's back before moving past him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I just don't know what I'm going to tell Angeal if I ever lose that thing."

"Do you know where Angeal is?" Cloud asked following behind. "No one I've talked to has seen him in a while." When he didn't respond Cloud decided to drop the subject.

Re-entering the generator room, Zack began filling a backpack he'd found with some canned food, then took two of the old weapons, tossing one to Cloud.

"Catch." He said. It was a long narrow staff like contraptions with a few knobs along the side as well as a large cylinder attached near one of the ends. After a bit of inspection Cloud gave up trying to figure out which end was which.

"Ummm Zack…? How do I use this thing?" He asked sort of waving it around in an effort to try to get a feel for the weapon's proper use.

"Well, it needs a new charger before you can fire it, but for now I was thinking a blunt piece of metal was better than no weapon at all." Zack held up his. "Yeah, it's kind of like a staff." He said giving it a few test swirls. "Here let me give you a few pointers on staff use."

After a few minutes Cloud was at last confident that he could hold the weapon properly, though it was somewhat heavier then he would have liked. As he watched Zack show off with a few more elaborate twirls, spinning the rod as if it weighed nothing, Cloud began to understand how Zack might be strong enough to lift Angeal's famous Buster Sword. _Another benefit of SOLIDER,_ he thought in awe.

The two men then proceeded to make their way back through the first cavern and down the adjoining tunnel. Zack stopped when he reached the large hole in the ceiling where he and Cloud had fallen in the other night.

"Wow." He said with a laugh. "I must have been really out of it to not notice falling down that." A slight smile crossed Cloud face and he nodded. "Yeah you were."

"Come here." He said motioning to Cloud. "I'll give you a boost." Zack laced his fingers together to make a holster which Cloud used as a step. Again he was surprised at the other man's strength, Zack lifted him with barely a grunt. Scrambling out of the hole, Cloud bent down, offered a hand to his companion and soon both of them were on the surface observing their new surroundings.

The sky was cool and clear with the sun still rising on the horizon and, Cloud guessed by its position, that the time was a little after 07:00. This meant the two of them had slept for almost an entire day. The ground and foliage was dry and Cloud could hear the sounds of birds off in the distant fir trees and see a few small bugs as they zipped pass. It was all deceptively calm and serine and Cloud was having a hard time imagining this as the same forest which had seemed so deadly the night before.

"This way." Zack said, motioning Cloud to follow him towards the strip of ocean that peeked out from gapes between the thick trees. Reaching the tree line Zack crouched in the shadows observing the beach from a distance. Cloud followed suit, but the sand looked empty to him and whatever evidence might have been left in it by their enemies was now long washed away. Zack must have come to a similar conclusion because he soon moved silently back into the forest and began walking along the tree line.

After a while Zack stopped and sniffed the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asked

"Yeah," Cloud replied as he inhaled the slickly heavy sent. "Smells like smoke, but," He paused letting the aroma roll around his noise, "it's really foul. What's burning?"

Zack frowned and continued, moving cautiously through the forest, following the scent until the air was thick with haze and the smell so foul Cloud had to cover his noise.

"What the hell?" Zack murmured as he entered the edge of a small clearing. Peering out from behind him Cloud let out a horrified gasp at the sight of the cindering bodies before quickly closing his eyes and turning away. He felt Zack move closer to the burning corpses, piled up in the glade's center.

Cloud's head spun as the cloying sent wrapped itself around him and clogged up his throat and lungs. His guts contorted into sickening knots as he stumbled to a nearby tree, gasping for a breath of clean air. Vision whirling, Cloud felt himself fall to the hard earth his stomach heaving painfully over and over as it tried to disgorge what little remained of his last meal.

"Cloud." Zack said in a low voice as a hand fell on each of Cloud's shoulders. Shaking slightly, Cloud look up to behold a face that he at first did not recognize as Zack's. All his friend's usual playfulness and cheerful carefree optimism that made him so enjoyable to be around was gone; replaced by a visage that was unsettlingly cold and harsh. Only the eyes seem the same as they gazed out to Cloud from this odd face that was both so familiar yet so strange. Looking into those blue orbs Cloud felt the deep pain and loss they radiated; the shame and unforgivable failure Zack would never let himself forget.

_It's not your fault_ Cloud wanted so badly to say, but again words of comfort refused to pass his open lips.

One of Zack's hands gently ran through Cloud's hair and Cloud saw his mouth move though if any words were spoken he could not here them over another painful heave as his stomach convulsed again. He felt himself being picked up and lead through the forest; if somewhat drunkenly because his legs couldn't stop shaking. Not until they had traveled far enough for the smoke to have fully dispersed was Cloud able to regain sufficient awareness of his surroundings. Sliding down the trunk of a large evergreen Cloud looked dully up at the branches above him.

He knew for a fact that those ashen bodies were all that now remained of his former comrades. The same men he'd spent almost every waking and sleeping hour with for the last year, who he had laughed with, trained with, and been picked on by. Now all dead; nothing more than bones and burnt flesh in a fire place.

"Zack?" Cloud asked at last when the heavy silence between them had become too deep and long. "What are we going to do now?"

Zack was standing a little ways off, his back strait and arms crossed. Shafts of sunlight glittered through his dark hair and flowed over his body as he stood almost motionless in the quite wood.

"We will continue as planned." He said quietly, after a moment's pause.

"But-" Zack held up a hand, cutting Cloud off.

"Remember the purpose of our mission." Zack said his voice soft yet cold. "If we don't find the Dentari base and destroy their communication equipment dozens more of our comrades will fall. They're counting on us Cloud. Their lives are in our hands, and I'm _not_, going to let them down." Zack turned; his eye's fierce and vivid with determination and held out his hand towards Cloud. As Cloud looked into the intensity of Zack's eyes, he felt his own strength return and a fire ignite in his chest. Grabbing the offered hand the two men stared at each other for a moment longer before a relieved grin flashed across Zack's face and he pulled Cloud up onto his feet.

"Alright solider." Zack said with a hint of his usual merriment. "Onward ho!" And he slapped Cloud playfully on the back before moving off into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

The two soldiers spent the rest of the day scouting the surrounding area, stopping only for brief rests and meals. At one point, they came across a small river that had clusters of brilliant flowers colored red and gold growing` along its banks.

Zack stopped to pluck one and holding it up to admirer its beauty asked. "Cloud, do you know what kind of flower this is?"

"Ummm," Cloud looked at the flower searching his memory for any pictures he might have seen when studying botany. "Oh yeah, that's a Promise Lily, wow they're really rare. It's said that the men of Dentiri always bring their loved ones a promise lily before going off to war. It's supposed to gift the soldier with good luck so he makes it back home safely."

"Huh, really?" Zack wondered. "So Cloud," He turned and with a gallent flourish and roughish smile presenting the flower out towards the younger man. "Pretend that you're my girl and I give you this flower." He placed the flower in Cloud's hand clasping his own hands around Clouds. "How would you feel?"

"I-" Cloud looked down at his hand that was enveloped in Zack's own.

"I-if I was a girl," He said a little flustered by Zack's question and proximity. "I'd be happy, but, also sad I suppose, because you would be going away and I might never see you again-If I was a girl of course." He added stepping hurriedly away from Zack, but still clasping the flower.

"Hummm, I guess I'll just have to give one to her when I come back then instead of going away." Zack said, putting his hands behind his head and smiling out towards the other side of the river.

Cloud bit his lower lip as an uncomfortable squirming sensation started to build in his stomach and then wriggle up his throat. He tried to stifle it, but against his own volition, felt the question spill out.

"What girl?" Cloud asked regretting it instantly as Zack looked over his shoulder.

"Aearith, of course." He said picking another lily. "She loves flowers and well, because I'm not around very much, I like to bring her things so she knows how often I think about her…"

"Are, are you in love with her?" Cloud blurted. God why did he have to ask that? He didn't really want to know that did he? What if Zack said yes! He'd never be able to tell Zack how he felt!

_But maybe she's his sister or something _That pitifully hopeful voice said. _Remember how he touched you back at the glade? Would someone who doesn't love you stroke you like that?_

_Would someone have a sex dream about his sister?_

_Well, yeah, I'm sure it happens all the time-_

_Shut UP! _

"Hey Cloud? Cloud, you ok?" Cloud glanced up to see mild concern reflected on Zack's face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied in a gruff mumble. "So is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Yup, we've been together for almost a year now." At these innocent words, Cloud felt a red hot poker embed itself into his chest and twist; slowly burning him from the inside out. He twitched slightly as Zack continued talking about Aearith and the many things he loved about her.

_God, why does it hurt so much? _He wondered. _It's not like he even loved me, he doesn't even know…_

Cloud was finding it suddenly hard to breath. The burning sensation had spread from his chest to his eyes and for some reason he was having a hard time focusing on the earth under his feet. He wanted to scream, lash out, yell, run, beg, anything that would erase this horrid feeling, but instead he suffered in silence, brushing the tears from his eyes. The promise lily falling to the ground to lie abandoned in the dirt behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: So one of the editing problems I've been having is with the word Dentiri/Dentari. What's suppose to be happening is when I talk about the land I use Dentiri, and when I talk about the people I use Dentari. I know it would have been easier to do Dentiri/Dentirians like Africa/Africans but for some reason that escapes me now I didn't…I may come through later and correct that…Anyhow, sorry if there's been any confusion.

At the end of the day they had little to show for all their effort; having found neither hide nor hair of the Dentari soldiers or their base. Zack told Cloud that they should camp near the beach outpost in hopes that a Dentari squad would wander by to check on it. Cloud nodded dumbly at this, having said nothing since their stop at the river earlier. He helped Zack construct a hidden shelter of dubious quality then wrapped himself in a blanket and pretended to go to sleep.

_Maybe I'll feel better in the morning. _He hoped. _This pain can't last forever, can it?_

_Of course it can _said a cruel voice in Cloud's head, _and every time you lay awake in bed, all alone and cold, you'll think of him and that girl he's banging and wish it was you, you pathetic little pussy._

Cloud curled up tighter in his blankets and covered his ears trying to make the voice stop. Failing at that he forced himself to dive into the oblivion of sleep.

Sometime later, Cloud woke to the touch of another's hand over his mouth and immediately tried to lash out, but was meet with a quite "hush" from Zack.

"Fuck you." Cloud tried to say while attempting to throw Zack off, but Zack only tightened his grip pinning Cloud easily to the ground.

"Cloud, shush." He said again under his breath. "We're not alone." Cloud looked ahead of him to see a figure appear some yards off near the outpost, and promptly stilled.

The figure was dressed in cameo clothes and was holding a rod weapon very similar to his and Zack's; though Cloud was willing to guess that cameo man's actually worked. The man walked over to the hole the two Soldiers had fallen into yesterday, inspected it for a moment, took a quick look around then started running swiftly through the woods.

"Time to go!" Zack whispered releasing Cloud to pursue after the Dentari scout. Cloud followed; trying to keep up and not trip over any of the underbrush. After about fifteen minutes of running, the Dentari reached the edge of a small pool in one of the wider places of the promise lily river and jumped in. Minutes passed, during which the Dentari did not remerge, until at last the surface of the water broke to revile not just one enemy soldier, but four, all equip with rods, and blades of some sort.

"No wonder we couldn't find them." Zack whispered as the men climbed out of the water and checked their weapons.

"Ok Cloud. Get ready to trip them. Ready?" He asked glancing at Cloud's nod of confirmation before pulling himself up a tree. Cloud squatted within the bushes, his rod at the ready, as the men approached.

Cloud focused on the task at hand. It would need to be quick and he would need to be perfect. Any delay, no matter how small, could give the Dentari the time they needed to send out a distress signal. And if that happened he and Zack were dead.

Cloud judge the speed of his appoints then stuck out the staff moments before the first two passed; successfully tripping them. Less than a second later a series of quick crunches follow and before Cloud could rise to his feet all the soldiers had been felled. Cloud stood up to see Zack standing in the middle of a pile of corpses; the ends of his rod slightly darkened with blood. He glanced at Cloud who looked away. Cloud knew from experience that Zack was a good fighter, but this resent display disturbed him slightly. He had no idea Zack could be so efficient and merciless; acting without a moment's hesitation to end the life of others. They didn't even have a chance to defend themselves…

Looking down at one of the bodies, Cloud remembered how it was because of these people that his comrades were dead and his heart hardened.

_But they were only defending their home_ A small voice in the back of his mind said, but Cloud quickly locked that voice away and buried it deep inside himself. The Dentari were the enemy. That was all he needed to remember.

He and Zack striped two of the corpses and changed into their clothes. Cloud was able to find a helmet that didn't have any blood on the inside and then they hid the bodies under some brush. Zack placed one of the enemies' staff into Cloud's hands taking another for himself.

"Hold it like this." He instructed. "Then turn this knob to fire it. It doesn't make any noise when fired. Do you understand?" Cloud nodded curtly holding it tightly, and followed Zack into the pool.

This was the first time Cloud had been submerged fully in water since he'd almost drowned in the helicopter. As they proceeded into a narrow tunnel, Cloud had to fight the sudden bout of claustrophobia fueled by the horrible thought that the tunnel really had no end and he would drown here. Thankfully, the passageway was a small one and he soon broke the river's surface; water streaming out of the filters in their clothing.

They were in another small cavern; nearly identical to the one they'd spent the night in, except that this one had a pair of Dentari guards standing at attention by the door way. One of the guards raised a questioning hand and hailed them. In response, Zack nodded at Cloud and simultaneously they stepped out of the water, raised their weapons and fired a small silent projective burst of needles. Both guards collapsed and any sound they might have made was stifled by their helmets.

Zack walked over to the door, saw it was electronically locked, then frisked the guards for the key. As he did this, Cloud noticed with some discomfort that both guards where actually women, and he remembered sadly the story about promise lilies.

Zack slide the key card through the lock and it opened with an audible click. The two of them proceeded down the narrow corridor; glancing into rooms as they went by. They were all empty. Cloud thought this a little strange, but if the ShinRa force descending into the Dentiri peninsula was anything close to what Cloud believed it to be, then the natives would need every able person they could muster. Something in the generator room must have caught Zack's eye though as he quietly stepped in and disappeared behind one of the storage crates. Cloud heard a small whoop and, moments later, Zack reemerged wearing an ecstatic grin and holding in his right hand the unmistakable Buster Sword.

"They must have found it on the beach and brought it here as a trophy." He whispered his eyes twinkling. "Angeal always told me that a good sword could never be parted from its owner." He said giving it a few test swings. Cloud couldn't help but smile at his friend's excitement and relief. He knew how much that weapon meant to Zack and was glad that his friend had found it again.

"Alright." He said after placing the sword in a makeshift holder on his back that he'd quickly constructed from sheer resourcefulness. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Cloud replied hosting his weapon. Zack gave him a quick nod and small smile before continuing down to the control room. Opening the door, Cloud could see that the room was large, circular, and full of computer equipment and people operating them. All the machines were up and running, screens and lights flashing, people talking through microphones, troops being monitored via satellite, and other equipment that he didn't recognize. Before any of the five people in the room had a chance to react Cloud had lifted his weapon, and then he and Zack proceeded to raze the room with a hail of deadly needles.

In seconds everyone was dead in various positions throughout the room; some on the ground in a pool of blood, others pined to broken machinery. Cloud could feel himself getting sick again as he caught a glance of one of the corpses faces. It was bloody with its own gore to the extent that it hardly resembled a face. Removing his helmet, Cloud puked. His bile splashing over the floor and his boots; mingling with the blood that now stretched from the computers, like death's vengeful fingers. He vaguely heard Zack checking the computers to make sure they were all down before coming back over to place a hand on Cloud's back.

"It's done. Let's get out of here." He said and Cloud had enough time to look up into his troubled eyes before Zack flung him out of the door way. Sliding across the bloody floor, Cloud saw Zack's body convulse as a stream of needles barraged him.

"ZACK!" Cloud yelled watching in disbelief as his beautiful friend fell slowly to the ground. The man's arms, legs, and chest peppered with deathly silver quills. Grabbing his weapon, Cloud aimed it at the door, ready to fire as a group of five Dentari ran through. Twisting the knob, a bolt of fear shot though Cloud, as he realized his weapon was out of ammo. As the men aimed their own fire arms, Cloud closed his eyes, bracing for the impact and his death.

_I'm sorry Zack! _Cloud pleaded._ It's my fault you died! I should have been watching your back not puking on the floor! I'm worthless! A joke, a failure! Why didn't you save yourself instead of a useless shit like me! _

Time seemed to slow down, or maybe his sense of hearing just heightened Cloud wasn't sure. He could hear the subtle ruffle of clothing as the men raised their weapon, the smooth turn of knobs, and then the lethal whizzing of needles as they cut through air.

A tear of heart retching sorrow slid down Cloud's cheek as he begged his dead friend's forgiveness, but then there was a noise he had not expected. Instead of the solid painful slice of punctured flesh, there was instead a harsh orchestra of pings as they would make when bouncing off a metallic object. Opening his eye's Cloud saw a familiar back in front of him, the Buster Sword planted in the ground as a shield.

"Zack?" Cloud gasped in disbelief. Needles whizzed by, continuing to cut up the older man's arms and legs, but as his head turned, a confident smile on his face, Cloud knew it was really Zack.

"Take this." He said handing Cloud a Dentari half-sword. "Ready?" He asked again.

"Always." Cloud answered, tears of relief filling his eyes. He couldn't believe it! Zack was really, truly alive! As the Dentari dropped their expended fire arms and pulled out their swords, Zack lifted his and, with a yell, the two of them charged.


	6. Chapter 6

Cloud had to admit that, as the battle commenced, Zack had kind of strange beauty as he fought. The grace and finesse of each movement coupled with the power exerted to swing such a weapon.

_If there was a god of battle he would move like him _Cloud thought finding the sight somewhat intoxicating to the point that he nearly got his own head sliced off by a Dentari blade.

In a matter of moments, the battle was over and five more corpses littered the floor. Cloud heard the loud clang of Zack's sword hitting the ground, and only barely managed to catch him before its wielder did the same.

"Zack." Cloud said softly, worry written plainly on his face. Blood was dripping out of Zack's half open mouth. His clothing was soaked through with red from the many wounds cause by the needles still embedded in his flesh.

"Cloud." Zack wheezed before coughing up a mouth full of blood. "I don't think I'll be swimming out of here anytime soon."

"Don't say things like that! Hang in there Zack." Cloud spoke, alarmed by his friend's blood loss. As carefully as he could, Cloud dragged/carried Zack to one of the bunker beds before dashing into the generator room in search of more medical supplies. Returning a few moments later Cloud leaned over his friend and noted with great relief he was still breathing, if shallowly. Glancing back up at Zack's face he was startled to see the man's blue eyes glittering back at him.

"Stitch me up good doctor." Was all Zack murmured before his eyes rolled up, and he lay perfectly still, except for the staggering rise and fall of breath.

"Zack." Cloud whispered, again wiping tears from his eyes as he beheld his friend's tattered body. It was in worse shape this time then the last and as Cloud worked all he could think of was

_He saved me. I would have died if Zack hadn't grabbed me. He was willing to sacrifice himself for me, even if it meant never seeing Aearith again._

Cloud continued bandaging up Zack as best he could, while trying to keep the tears from falling onto his friend's body. Finding a bucket, Cloud filled it up with river water and then proceeded to gently clean the blood out of Zack's hair and face with an unsoiled cloth.

As Cloud wiped Zack's brow he couldn't help but note again how beautiful Zack was, with his sun kissed skin, silky raven hair, and strong yet soft features. Cloud gently touched the scar on the side of Zack face and wondered how he'd got it. He then began to hypothesize what Zack's life must have been like before he joined SOILDER. Was his family still alive? Did he have any old friends he still talked to? What did he do for fun when he wasn't working? Out of all the time he'd spent with Zack Cloud suddenly realized that he actually knew very little about him. Frowning as he came across a practically sticky blood smear at the corner of Zack mouth, Cloud unexpectedly found himself gently caressing his thumb over the man's lower lip…

Abruptly Cloud withdrew his hand reigning in his imagination.

_What am I thinking? _Cloud reprimanded himself_ He has a girlfriend! What if he_ _woke up to me doing that? He'd probable punch me like that guy did to him..._

_'Though truth be told,'_ Cloud remembered Zack saying. _'I really don't think he minded.'_

Cloud looked down at Zack's comatose form.

_This is wrong, _Cloud thought as he found his hand being inexplicably drawn back to caress Zack's face. He could feel the air whispering out of Zack's partly opened mouth as he lowered his head and tentatively ran his tongue over Zack's lips. They were warm and soft, and even in an unconscious state, more welcoming then Cloud had ever imagined.

_Ethics have nothing to do with it._

Cloud vaguely rationalized as he engaged himself in one long kiss, as he knew he would never be able to do if Zack were awake.

_This is love._

Heavy sobs built in his throat and tears fall like rain from Cloud's eyes as he released Zack's lips.

_This is it, _He thought sadly, a hole of finality starting to rip in his heart. _I can't have him and I never will. Goodbye Zack _

"I love you Zack." Cloud whispered, kissing him again before sliding onto the floor with his back against the bed, crying into his knees.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I know it's not much, but for some reason I felt this next part needed a chapter of it own. Poor Cloud, things just keep getting worse, don't they.

Cloud spent the next three days watching over Zack though not once were they disturbed. Finally he was awake and well enough to swim outside the cave. They changed back into their ShinRa uniforms, and then started on the laborious hike which Zack said would eventually take them to the rest of the ShinRa force. Sure enough, while wandering through the forest, the two were finally caught by a ShinRa unit looking for Dentari stranglers. After much explaining and showing of ID, the soldiers lead Cloud and Zack to their commanding officer. The officer, in much less time, positively identified the two men and soon after they were flying back to ShinRa on a transporter.

If Zack was aware of the kiss Cloud had given him beneath the river he wasn't saying. A fact Cloud was grateful for as he had decided to bury it as best he could, lest the memory do more harm to his heart.

Minutes passed in silence within the helicopter as the two soldiers flew home. Finally Cloud worked up the courage to ask a question that'd been lurking in his mind for days.

"Zack?"

"Hm?" Zack responded. He was sitting on the bench opposite Cloud. His head leaning against the aircraft's side as he gazed out the front window, Aearith's promise lily in his hand. Cloud bit his lip in hesitation.

"What did you say to me after we saw the burning bodies?" Zack continued to stare out the window, but Cloud saw him smile as he replied softly,

"I promised that I'd never let you die."

Cloud could have never guessed that words so soft could hurt so much. Like a sledge hammer crushing a walnut, all the emotions he'd been trying to stifle for the last week suddenly bursting forth. Clutching his chest, the younger man turned away so Zack wouldn't see the silent tears of unrequited love tumble from his eyes.


End file.
